


Stand & Look Pretty

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: After a rough start to the game, Octavio is left wounded and defenseless until some unlikely allies come to his aid.Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 Day 3 - Decoys
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Stand & Look Pretty

The Mirage Voyage was an odd place. Not because of its bizarre location over the remains of Skull Town or because of the multiple Mirage look-a-likes roaming around, but because it was the only place Octavio could think of where you could party it up and kiss the love of your life under the stars at night and be running for your life with a bleeding gash in your side the next day. Well, maybe not the only place; Solace was wild in many ways. Regardless, the latter of the two seemed to be on the cards for Octavio this morning as he sprinted across the deck, clutching his upper arm while blood seeped through his fingers. He rounded the corner into the boat's main room, skidding on the wooden floor on the way in. He'd planned to double back on himself and jump out the open window that led back onto the deck, in the hopes to confuse whoever was following him. He ended up tripping over something in his hurry and toppled to the ground, letting out a pained groan when his fall was broken by his injured arm.

Octavio backed himself into a nook next to one of the speakers, gritting his teeth under his mask in an attempt to make as little noise as possible. This sucked. He thought it was a good idea to land near the front of the ship while his team landed at the back so they wouldn't have to compete with each other for loot, but he hadn't been able to get his hands on a weapon or anything useful and now his squad were probably losing their fight against the multiple others that landed here. He took a moment to catch his breath and scan the area around him; no sign of anything he could use here either. Damn. His attention was brought to the group of decoys that were lingering around, dancing or chatting quietly with each other. They weren't useful under these circumstances. Sure, they added an extra sense of liveliness to the place but they didn't do much else besides stand around and look pretty; at least, that's what Octavio thought. 

He buried his face into his knees when he heard the sound of boots stomping around outside, trying to think of a plan of action while a frustrated growl broke through his lips. When he looked up again, he noticed one of the decoys near the bar was looking directly at him. The hologram looked down at his boot and back to the runner before using the side of its foot to send a forgotten syringe sliding across the floor towards him. Octavio squinted at it perplexed, before deciding now wasn't the time to start asking questions. He shot a grateful nod in the decoy's direction and jammed the syringe into his arm. It wouldn't do much in terms of healing his wound but it would speed up the hemostasis process and offer some pain relief so it was better than nothing. But he was still unarmed and there was still someone walking around out there, searching for him. 

Octavio craned his neck to look out the window behind him, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was there but he couldn't see anything, he could just hear them getting closer. He looked towards the decoy that had helped him and it looked back. He watched as it tapped one of its comrades on the shoulder and nodded towards him. The pair of decoys seemed to peer outside for a moment before stepping towards him. Octavio didn't question it when they stopped in front of him and turned their backs towards him, continuing their chat and occasional dance move. It was a bit odd but he wasn't about to complain about the cover they were providing him and he could think of worse ways to die than having an attractive man shaking their hips in front of your face; well...copy of an attractive man. 

It wasn't long until the footsteps from before entered the room and looked around, leaving through the opposite door when all to be found were decoys. One of them glanced over its shoulder and shot the runner a cheeky wink, that made him have to resist the urge to snort loudly. This whole situation was incredibly ridiculous and incredibly Elliott. Octavio jumped in his spot when the sound of two gunshots ripped through the air outside.   
"Say goodbye to that squad."   
He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his partner's voice and the pair of decoys vanished in front of his eyes as soon as the trickster entered the room.   
"Babe!" he called out, skidding across the floor and dropping to his knees next to him. "Hey, you with me?"   
Octavio nodded.   
"Yeah, I...couldn't find any gear. I got shot."   
"Let me see," Elliott said, gently inspecting his arm. "Yeesh, that doesn't look good. Don't worry. We'll get you back in this, okay?" 

Octavio leaned against Elliott's arm while he spoke into his communicator.   
"Hey, Ramya? You still got that medkit on you? Tav needs it bad."   
"N'aww. Did lover boy get himself in a tiff?" came the modder's reply and Octavio didn't miss how his partner rolled his eyes. "A kiss better won't do?"   
"Just get up here."   
"Alright, alright. Don't get your designer knickers in a twist. I'm coming. Gimme a sec to grab some extra ammo."   
"Hang in there, alright?" Elliott said softly, redirecting his attention to Octavio. "We're gonna get you fixed up and then we'll win this thing!"   
"Hang in there?" Octavio quipped back. "What do you think I've been doing this whole time? I have nothing."   
Elliott took the RE-45 off his hip and pressed it into his hands.   
"Here."   
"Ayy, wait come on! I'm not gonna take _your_ gun," Octavio protested. "I'll just...find some weaklings out there and take theirs."   
The trickster chuckled at that.   
"It's fine. I've got a couple of shots left in my Wingman and I throw a harder punch than you. Besides, I need you to watch my back when I'm putting you back together."   
"Always." 

Octavio sat as still as he could while Elliott tended to his wound, trying to ignore the playful teasing from Ramya in his ear. His finger rested on the trigger of his pistol, ready to strike if anyone landed here last minute, trying to take them by surprise. His eyes scanned the room, making sure he was doing the best job of watching Elliott's back. And his front. And his sides. He caught the eye of one of the decoys from earlier who had materialised next to the bar and gave them an appreciative nod when they gave him a thumbs up. He wouldn't tell anyone about how the decoys had assisted him in case it got his partner in some sort of trouble. Though it was comforting to know that even when Elliott wasn't around he still always managed to have his back. And his front. And his sides.


End file.
